Usuario discusión:Nicolas493
He blanqueado mi pagina de discusion. Para ver los antiguos mensajes vayan aqui o aqui :D Por favor dejen los mensajes EN ESTA PAGINA Y NO EN LA ANTIGUA Yupi Tu Aipom a evolucionado, enhorabuena Archivo:424_AMBIPOM.png Archivo:Ambipom_i.gif Ultimate Diamantino 11:57 28 mar 2011 (UTC) Hoooooooooooooooolaaa HOLA,SOY CARLOSSNIVY, GRACIAS POR RECORDARME LO DE MONZORO. YA ESTÁ TODO SOLUCIONADO. MUCHAS GRACIAS ADIOS. 'Hola' Me dejarias que Jake participara en AX aunque ya tienes un personaje El chico X holaaa oye queria proponerte un crossover entre rl y gap, si aceptas seria algo asi: Primero estarian los de rl paseando cuando aparece el team roket y monejic les dice que le lanzen una bomba a los heroes asi lo hacen pero en vez de matarlos les llevan a sinnoh alli conozen a Zap y los demas y.... bueno luego termino estoy sin inspiracion.... FlygonArchivo:Cara de Flygon.pngSamurottArchivo:Cara de Daikenki.pngGliscor Archivo:Cara de Gliscor.png y lucarioArchivo:Cara de Lucario.png 12:17 12 abr 2011 (UTC) C: Oye, ¿Porque ya no aparece tanto Anelisse? Me encantaba, era tan tierna c: Totalmente Yo ;) YEAH - Algoquedecir? Dimelo! 20:24 13 abr 2011 (UTC) tengo una duda xd ya que platino a la carga y otros usuarios que han echo tipos pero estan ausentes o se fueron esos tipos son de uso libre?El miedo te hace humano..... ....A la hora del patio todo por no ser como todos 20:08 16 abr 2011 (UTC) Amigouss Oye nico eres MUY buena onda por que no somos amigos Poke-sabio hola soy aphrodit un amigo de vulkan99, solo queria pedirte que me enseñaras a hacer artworks y sprites cono los tuyos porque cuando vulkana me enseña no me entero..... porfavor Byron Love Manda!! 12:08 19 abr 2011 (UTC)thumb|una prueba de mi talento artistico (Horrible) Hola Nicolás493 Hola, me llamo Jennie y te queria preguntar una cosa, puedes borrar mi articulo de la Worion Dex porfavor? A, quieres ser mi amigo, si aceptas ponme a Togepi y a Staryu. Cuales te pongo a ti? Porfavor borra los artículos cuando puedas... Chauu!! Archivo:Togepi_mini.gif ¡Mira mi pagina de usuario! Archivo:Estrella_Tarjeta_Entrenador.png Dejame los mensajes que quieras Archivo:Estrella_Tarjeta_Entrenador.png ¡Mira mi Dex! Archivo:Togepi_mini.gif Categoría:Firmas 10:02 20 abr 2011 (UTC) Una cosita No pasa nada pero yo me estaba inscribiendo a esto del equipo azuliza y cuando acacabe tu lo habias editado reservandolo no pasa nada pero solo te lo queria decir recuerda no pasa nada no es la primera vez que me pas PD:esto no es una protesta solo te lo queria decir Es que me siento aburido y quiero llegar a las mil ediciones que solo voy a la mitad chao PDD:Perdon por las molestias cen compensacion te reagalo a:Archivo:Mudkip_Tipo_planta.png El chico X Hola nico, soy Jennie, te querria preguntar si puedo usar el tipo Hechizo... Bueno contestame cuando puedas... =D Archivo:Togepi_mini.gif ¡Mira mi pagina de usuario! Archivo:Estrella_Tarjeta_Entrenador.png Dejame los mensajes que quieras Archivo:Estrella_Tarjeta_Entrenador.png ¡Mira mi Dex! Archivo:Estrella_Tarjeta_Entrenador.png ¡y mira de donde provienen sus fakémon! Archivo:Togepi_mini.gif ¡Y pidanme lo que quieran! Archivo:Azurill_mini.gif 20:07 7 may 2011 (UTC) Shasta descuido Dile a Shasta que no se olvide del Foro de los Usuarios, lo voy a hacer yo esta vez Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 19:43 8 may 2011 (UTC) Ya Pero lo que le digo es que lo haga un Viernes o un Sabado no el Domingo "aqui es domingo" PD: Sabias que en el anime nunca se menciona a Dios!! pero en un epi se menciona a Noe? que raro, igual hacen un pokemon llamado Noe jajajajjaja Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 21:35 8 may 2011 (UTC) Hey puedo... Antes que nada Hola ahora ¿Puedo usar esta Imagen?(Te pido si puedo usarla pues esta echa a base del sprite de anelisse):Archivo:Max_Sprite.pngArchivo:Dog_Max_MM.png si no puedo usarlas dime ~Poke-sabio~ ~¿Tienes algo que decir?~ Me prestas... Lamento molestarte...pero ¿me podrias prestar a Pollit para la Región X? (PD:Solo a Pollit no sus evos) ~Poke-sabio~ ~¿Tienes algo que decir?~ Hola Me aburro asi que ten Archivo:Minun_VS.gif Es un regalo de amistad Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 19:33 13 may 2011 (UTC) He... Consegui reconstruir a Jake mira Archivo:Sprite_Jake.png PD:Tambien lae puse sombra El chico X﻿ ... ...me gustaría que por favor cambies lo de que a Eva le disgustan los pokemon perro,puesto que hay dos pokemon perro en el equipo y causaría descofianza en el equipo. P.D.:Tampoco pongas que le disgustan los pokemon gatos porque hay una skitty en el equipo. P.D.D.:Elige un legendario(que no sea cresselia,suicune y arceus) Archivo:Poochyena_icon.gif[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Dark,Moon,Light']]Archivo:Cresselia_icon.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Apachurrale Starp!']]Archivo:UMBREON_I.gif[[Tienda de regalos de Pokefanon|'Comprame cosas :3']] 00:20 15 may 2011 (UTC) Bueno Era demasiado bonito para ser verdad, pero me a venido una alegria mayor cuando dijiste era un gran amigo de todos modos un mes se pasa volando Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 11:29 15 may 2011 (UTC) Gracias por dejarme usarlo, una cosa ultimamente estoy un poco inactiva por que el internet no me va muy bien pero intentare editar lo que pueda... --Archivo:Togepi_mini.gif Quien Soy! Archivo:Estrella_Tarjeta_Entrenador.png Habla conmigo! Archivo:Estrella_Tarjeta_Entrenador.png Enterate de las novedades de mi saga & dex! Archivo:Azurill_mini.gif 18:00 15 may 2011 (UTC) Hola Soy Ale, quisiera discutir la administrasión de Ultimate,veo que se la quitaste y decias que las reglas son las reglas, pero yo vi que cumplia todas las reglas... ConstestameArchivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.png¡¡¡El Riolu especial!!!Archivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 18:15 17 may 2011 (UTC) ... Yo creia que se contaba tambien Enero, pero bueno, cuando sea ese dia dejame hacerle administrador...Archivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.png¡¡¡El Riolu especial!!!Archivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 17:25 19 may 2011 (UTC) Pues me he ido y en todo ese tiempo veo que... Mi página sigue bloqueada a pesar de haberle rogado a Plato que la desbloqueara,y como se que eres admin y yo lo era antes,no pido que me devuelvas los poderes de admin solo que desbloquees mi pagina,estoy deseperado por hacerle unos cambios--Mew doctorDime lo que sea 19:21 21 may 2011 (UTC) Gracias Bueno ps que mal,la Wikia se ha vuelto un caos,y yo ni me entere,bueno ojala y se sigan uniendo más personas,y porque Platino se ha ido para siempre?--Mew doctorDime lo que sea 19:32 21 may 2011 (UTC) Felicidades Enhorabuena por terminar la dex, ten un regalo Archivo:Pikachu_icon_cara.gif Tu propio Pikachu torpon Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 14:03 24 may 2011 (UTC) porfa amigo lee todo el mensaje este tengo una amiga ke es fanática de justin beaber (no se ke le gustará de el) y me pidio ayuda para ganar un premio o algo así de el. Y necesita mucho votos, por nuestra amistad en la wiki ¿podrías decirle a los demas ke voten por ella en esta votación?: http://apps.facebook.com/easypromos/voteme/6154/613125080 estaria muy agradecido si lo hicieran, aunke a mi no me gusta justin pero igual porfavor. Y no importa ke a ustedes tampoco les guste, es solo para ke se gane un premio. Bueno eso es todo. Aaaa y si no me he metido eske no tengo mucho tiempo =/. Recuerda votar porfa http://apps.facebook.com/easypromos/voteme/6154/613125080 adios :D Firma:NaxoLucario he vuelto para todos los ke me daban por muerto 03:29 25 may 2011 (UTC) Vaya... Que pasa Nico?, mucho miedo de que los user de 8 se traumen con esto C:?, siempre borras cualquier cosa para que no se den cuenta tus subditos, pero fijate nada más que era simplemente un alago a todos vosotros =D! lo siento iba a ponerte a mudkip.... Fly Fly!!!No te resistas...Archivo:Flygon_NB.gifEs adorable!! Fly Fly!!! 21:58 27 may 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola soy nuevo y vi que eres administrador y quería que me digas algunas cosa... *Como pongo imagnes para que salgan sin el cuadro *Como hago artworks de fakemon? es solo eso. respondeme si quieres no quiero molestarte Sparrow, el rey de los 7 mares 22:05 27 may 2011 (UTC) Una ayudita!! Como quieres mejorar tu sprites, te dono uno de mis favoritos: Notela Notela nuevo Eres libre de usarlo. Están hechos semiamano (la mitad hecha a mano ya es un progreso n.n) No es molestia y espero que te guste. ¡Ah! respondeme por favoooor. Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy 4ever n.n!!!: pídeme lo que quieras, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos PokémonSnivy Icono 01:29 28 may 2011 (UTC) Yo creo Que Ultimate ya puede ser Administrador ya han pasado 5 meses Enero, Febrero, Marzo, Abril y Mayo. Tu dices, pero yo le hago...Archivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.pngDescubre el secreto de la verdad...Archivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 21:29 28 may 2011 (UTC) undkay Mira hize un nuevo Archivo:Undkay new.png Si no quieres usarlo... no pasa na a por cierto, este no es el regalo XDArchivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.pngDescubre el secreto de la verdad...Archivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 21:56 28 may 2011 (UTC) Deprisa Si te apuntas ya en las PokeOlimpiadas/2011 podras formar equipo con Ale´S Riolu y JoseLJL que les falta uno Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 18:56 29 may 2011 (UTC) C: Gracias por decirle que me ponga al dios de los Pokémon. Enserio,Magikarp me encanta Lado amarillo patito,mola un monton~~ 02:31 30 may 2011 (UTC) pues retira mi puesto o dile a diamantino ~ Archivo:Darkrai_icon.gifDarkrai VsCresseliaArchivo:Cresselia_icon.gif 01:30 1 jun 2011 (UTC) Pues Esperad a que se apunte otro de todos modos quedan 24 puestos creo Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 21:24 1 jun 2011 (UTC) Enhorabuena!!! Has recibido una Archivo:Pase_TSS.png Fly Fly!!!No te resistas...Archivo:Flygon_NB.gifEs adorable!! Fly Fly!!! 11:48 2 jun 2011 (UTC) Oh por los rayos de mi abuela Has descubierto mi identidad secreta,así que volvere c: Una imagen y PIUM se va Mensaje Te dejo un mensaje de parte de pika es que borres todas las caras que qedaron en el usuario hperpikachuchu todas sin exepcion por que son de ellas ahh y que borres esta http://es.fakemon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Cara_de_zoroarkinterrogante.png por estar basada en la suya el maestro de los gallade 23:20 3 jun 2011 (UTC) Tu tambien Sabias que Señor (a) X era Pili, yo me di cuenta cuando dijo "Holi" Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 23:41 3 jun 2011 (UTC) Oye Puedes comentar en la saga de Darkrai en vez que corregir, me costo buscar la informacion de Darhrai Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 15:18 4 jun 2011 (UTC) Etto... Podría usar el tipo hechizo?? Archivo:Poochyena_mini.gif[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'月の名前で、']]Archivo:Cresselia_icon.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'あなたを罰する!!']] 16:13 4 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola, oye Pika dice que te apures a Reemplazar las caras...que si pasan de hoy tendras que borrarlas todas... Por cierto...me gustaron los sprites de notela que hizo alux...cambia los de su articulo D: me gusta ese fake ~'[[Usuario:AutumPanda|''So collectable]],[[Usuario_Discusión:AutumPanda| why not collect them all?]]~''' 18:00 4 jun 2011 (UTC) Pika te manda a decir: "Si, estas: http://es.fakemon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Hiperpikachuchu" ~'[[Usuario:AutumPanda|''So collectable]],[[Usuario_Discusión:AutumPanda| why not collect them all?]]~''' 18:55 4 jun 2011 (UTC) emmm...dice pika que vengas al xat, que no es para insultar ni nada, que solo quiere hablar... Link: http://xat.com/creadoresfakemon ~'[[Usuario:AutumPanda|''So collectable]],[[Usuario_Discusión:AutumPanda| why not collect them all?]]~''' 22:57 4 jun 2011 (UTC) Oye Porque piensas que deberia ser menos Scooby? De todos modos solo es una parte y asi se muestra que es una parodia PD: En la segunda apareces Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 22:21 5 jun 2011 (UTC) Toma Me suelo aburrir sabes :Archivo:Paragloin_MM.png El chico X Toma Mira hice a paragloin :D Archivo:Paragloin by Ale's Riolu.pngArchivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.pngDescubre el secreto de la verdad...Tengo edicionesArchivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 14:16 8 jun 2011 (UTC) Toma Ya hize tu premio ¡Mira! Archivo:Por ganar el Spotlight de la wiki para Nicolas493 de Ale's Riolu.png--Archivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.pngDescubre el secreto de la verdad...Tengo edicionesArchivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 14:36 8 jun 2011 (UTC) Pues Si elijes el huevo: Pongo en tu equipo un huevo y pongo que lo obtuviste en el gimnasio Si elijes evolucion: Pongo en tu equipo que evoluciono en el gimnasio y a partir de entonces en los combates que edito en vez de poner un Totodile pondre un Croconaw Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 20:14 9 jun 2011 (UTC) Pero #Solo puedes elejir un premio #Del huevo a la fuerza debe salir un Mawile Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 22:12 9 jun 2011 (UTC) Pues Para entrar necesitas dos pokemon, en tu caso Phanpy y Totodile, luego cuando venzas puedes elejir entre tres premios: #Puedes recibir un huevo de Mawile que se abrira en el 2ºgimnasio #Puedes elejir un pokemon entre Shieldon, Beldum, Aron o Magnemite #Uno de tus pokemon evolucionan PD: Solo puedes elejir una de las tres Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 22:26 9 jun 2011 (UTC) Etto... Te importa si te cambio el chimchar por un Turtwig? es que Red ya lo eligio... P.D: se te olvidó el overworld en la ficha... pero yo te hare el overworld ._. Archivo:Poochyena_mini.gif[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'月の名前で、']]Archivo:Cresselia_icon.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'あなたを罰する!!']] 22:49 9 jun 2011 (UTC) *_* Te inportaria hacer la caraMM de J (creo que es uno de tus fakemon) me gustaria ponerlo como pokemon adelantado de Henry, ya que te falta uno en tu equipo, sino escoje a otro fakemon tuyo Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 15:35 13 jun 2011 (UTC) Puedes Hacerlo tu, esque yo hiba a actualizar la portada y se cebro toda la estructura :SArchivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.pngDescubre el secreto de la verdad...Tengo edicionesArchivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 17:52 14 jun 2011 (UTC) holaa Archivo:20100101154747!Sonic_standing.gifhola soy sonic alex si quieres ser mi amigo ponme a sonic por fael amigo de sonic 16:11 15 jun 2011 (UTC)Archivo:20100101154747!Sonic_standing.gif hola Hola quiers ser mi amigoalex galletael mejor XD 16:22 15 jun 2011 (UTC) te hiz sprite de cetentam? era asi no?Archivo:Cetentam.png No me salio muy bien, pero algo es algo--Archivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.pngDescubre el secreto de la verdad...Tengo edicionesArchivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 13:57 16 jun 2011 (UTC) Ah No lo sabía, pues si quieres subirlo de nivel vale, pero no sé cómo se hace Podrias En la pagina Black (personaje) he puesto un cuadro de personaje pero no se ve el arteork, se la puedes poner? Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 16:16 16 jun 2011 (UTC) Oye Lee y comenta en: La Guerra de los Mundos Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 18:48 17 jun 2011 (UTC) Kyogre y otros Ya lo sé, pero no sé hacerlo _____________________ No fue buena idea Hola Quiero proponerte algo, la portada de la wiki es de color azul podriamos cammbialo por el color verde que es el color de la wiki ?Archivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.pngDescubre el secreto de la verdad...Tengo edicionesArchivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 17:20 18 jun 2011 (UTC) D: puedes hacerlo tu, esque cada vez que edito la portada no se que le pasa, que se estropea :SArchivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.pngDescubre el secreto de la verdad...Tengo edicionesArchivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 19:02 18 jun 2011 (UTC) !!! #32CD32 toma es un verde que puede quedar bien :DArchivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.pngDescubre el secreto de la verdad...Tengo edicionesArchivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 19:41 18 jun 2011 (UTC) :D Te ha quedado guay,:D :D :DArchivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.pngDescubre el secreto de la verdad...Tengo edicionesArchivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 20:02 18 jun 2011 (UTC) Ufff Sabes dos cosas: 1 Tenemos otra wiki enemiga: Anti pokemon wiki y 2. Estoy aburrido Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 18:38 21 jun 2011 (UTC) Pero Fijate: -El Equipo Pokemon-XD: Tengo que esperar a la 2ªtemp. -Pokemon Diamante: Poke658 no acaba el crossorver -LVS: Le toca a Flygonic -Tu Equipo Wiki: Flygonic creo otra version -LLP: Aun quedan 1 mes Y el youtube n ome va bien Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 19:15 21 jun 2011 (UTC) Kyogre y otros Pregunta rápida:te voy a poner en una historia¿qué pokémon quieres ser?(Hitmontop, Flygon, Riolu y Gyarados están cogidos) Hola Hola ¿puedo ser tu amigo? sigo tus historias desde hace tiempo.Gracias Arceus1104 06:38 23 jun 2011 (UTC) Arceus1104 06:38 23 jun 2011 (UTC) Hey Podrias comentarn en Scream? Das buenas opiniones Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 16:25 23 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola caracola pepsicola Hola Nicolas493,soy un gran fan tuyo.La verdad es que ya me has dado la bienvenida muchas veces,solo que e perdido mis cuentas en todas las ocasiones,Eres genial,sobre todo tus pokedex.Mi favorita es la de Acort,hoy mismo me la e terminado y mi pokemon inicial favorito de planta es Wandejom,el de fuego Otonix y el de agua ninguno xddddd.Eres el mejor de la wiki para mi y me parece que para todos los demas tambien,eres un gran rey de las ediciones y un buen usuario ademas me gustaria ayudarte un poco en los pokemon de RR,Que te parece El gran daniel 17:39 24 jun 2011 (UTC). Deberiamos ser amigos Hola,me llamo en wikipokefanon pokeinventos,pero prefiero Gallade_Mewtwo,Por cierto,podria mejorarte algunos colores o puedo colaborar en tu dex,porque me gusta como lo haces. Pokeinventos 21:31 25 jun 2011 (UTC) Hey Se que te descontestaste con la segunda temporada de Poke Parodias pero mira los malos que regresan son: *Bisharp *Gengar *Dr. Mime Frankestain *Golurk Franfestain *Culto de Kanto *Dusclops Te puedo confirmar que de los seis 3 mueren de forma definitiva y uno se reforma que te parece ahora? Dime tu opinion Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 22:16 25 jun 2011 (UTC) Es que Lo tendran, te dare un adelanto exclusivo *Antiguos: Gengar VS Bisharp parte 1 y 2 parodia de Freddy VS Jason en esta apareceran por ultima vez *Nuevos: Aparecera la Reina de las nieves Froslass,la cual hara dos apariciones y tras esto morira Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 22:38 25 jun 2011 (UTC) Tengo que decirte una cosa Tengo que decirte una cosa,pero esque te la quiero decir a solas,¿hay algo en este wiki para hablar a solas?O algo asi...Esque te lo tengo que decir en secreto. Lo que te queria decir No me importa no decirtelo a solas,lo que te tenia que decir,es que....¿Conoces pokeinventos.blogspot.com?Esque,por algo me llamo pokeinventos,por que yo dirijo ese blog Que tiene +de 200 visitas. Si no visitaste mi blog,puedes ver mis pokeinventos,son muy chulis. Listo Aqui esta tu pokemon. Archivo:Marioshtomp.png PD:Dime si quieres mas. PDPD:Evoluciona un pokemon en el Evolucioninator Palkiratina Archivo:Palkia_NB.pngPalkia es supremo Archivo:100leo10.gifComo yo Evolucioninator Palkiratina 20:22 29 jun 2011 (UTC) Ya = Ya lo hice ¿te gusta como ha quedado? Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy 4ever n.n!!!: pídeme lo que quieras, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos PokémonSnivy Icono 11:23 30 jun 2011 (UTC)